fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
GemGame
GemGame is an economic-simulation incremental game for the PC by Gearworks Gaming. The game revolves around the accumulation of wealth through the trade of gems. Plot The game has no plot, however it is possible that the plot involves an inheritance of a mine from a past owner or from parents, who may have retired or passed away. Gameplay Basic Gameplay Upon obtaining your company, you are given an interface which shows each mine currently owned by the player, from there the player is able to select a mine to either inspect or "work" in. This shows a map of the mine which indicates each layer available to the player, the player is allowed to buy lower levels of the mine as he or she progresses throughout the game, by selecting a layer you will be able to mine. To mine, the player must click the raw gemstones in the indents of the onscreen cave in order to gain gemstones, each click will result in 0.05 carats being earned. Gemstones will be displayed on the top of the screen in a HUD by the total carats of the accumulated gemstones. From here, you are able to sell the gemstones to one of four sales-areas, which will be listed later in this section. You may also be able to check the total carats that you own of each type of gemstone in the inventory screen, which can be accessed at the company menu. As you progress throughout the game, you will have a milestone phrase next to your total profit count depending on how high it is. Gemstone Mechanics Gemstones are ranked ingame by a Tier, which is displayed in the Gemstone's Icon in the inventory. In general, the tier of the gemstone corresponds to their price-per carat, which means the higher the tier, the higher the price of the gemstone. Gemstones of a higher tier are also generally in lower levels in a mine. Gemstones also have what is known as a Price Solidity Rating, which rates how low the price range is for a certain gem, ie. gems with a higher Price Solidity Rating will have a much smaller range of prices than a gem with a low rating. Workers/Machines Workers and Machines are available for purchase at the company-screen to quicken the process of gemstone collection, and will automatically collect and store gemstones for the player, however they will not be able to control which type of gemstone is collected, which may be a burden to the player. Workers and Machines may also have special attributes which may be of benefit or may be a detriment. Sources and Sales There are four sales-areas to sell gemstones to once collected: *'The Public Market' - Prices in the Public-Market are generally more flexible in that the range is larger and the potential to haggle for more profit if higher, however this comes with increased risk of decreased profits and counters to haggling as well. *'Online Retailers' - Prices Online are less flexible than in The Public Market though more than prices instituted by Jewelers, haggling is possible and there is over-all less risk in trading online. *'Auctions' - Auctions are incredibly risky in the sale of gems in that prices are the most different here. This may lead to massive profits in the form of auction wars, or may otherwise result in a loss possibly because people may not be interested, generally, auctioneers will be more interested in higher-tier gemstones than those of a lower tier. Haggling is impossible in this sale-area. *'Jewelry Retailers' - Prices are fixed in Jewelry Retailers, meaning this method of trade offers the least amount of risk of all four. However, they will generally only accept trades from those with a total-profit-count o over 2 million Dollars. Haggling is impossible in this sale-area. The player is able to select one of these areas using the market interface, accessible by the company-screen. Once one of the areas has been chosen, the player is allowed to select a randomly-generated client amount 25 displayed on the menu. Once a client is selected, the trade screen is opened. From here, the player is able to select a gemstone to trade with the client and is able to select the amount to sell by carats. Once done, the initial price is shown and the player may have the option to "haggle" with the client. This may result in the amount being raised to be closer to the amount, the amount staying the same, or the amount decreasing in the case of Public-Market sales. Once the player is ready to execute a trade, they may click the "trade" button to receive their payment. Auctions have a different screen once selected, from here the player may select an auction to attend. Once selected, the player will be shown a screen with the gem displayed, and each offer by the client's number, once the auction is finished, the player will receive the amount determined by the final offer. Purchasing Mines Once the player accumulates enough cash, he/she can purchase a new mine on the company-screen. This will allow for access to new types of gems which aren't available in the previous mine(s). This also allows for an increased profit and allows the player to have room for more workers and machines. Gemstones This is a table of the gemstones that are available in GemGame by tier: Category:DisturbedCrow's Games Category:Simulation Games